


Heroes of the Eternal

by NavyRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyRose/pseuds/NavyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entity watches over her children, the offspring of her power. Their journey will be long and hard but not without her guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleet of Stars

I watch over these people. Ugly and beautiful, brilliant and dull. All under my view, my perch. I see them everyday, I guide them away from oblivion. They worship me, the wise enough of mankind. Those who reject my gaze fall into chaos, without me there is no hope, no life, no light. I am everything. 

I chose heroes. Children of my power. With there birth dawns a new age. They will find each other and build a forever kingdom with my watch over them. 

Two prophesies; one will save the world, the other will cast it into darkness. Place your faith in them. In me. Give me your soul to place into the eternal.


	2. Rush of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our first hero. The one who will bring the others together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is an unreliable summary writer.

The young boy looked out from his bed, unable to sleep as the strong winds clashed against his 'home.' The name given to him was Andrew, that's what they said to him. Peering around to see the people sleeping nearby him. Hearing the creaking of beds shifting on old floors. This night was not different from the ones he's had. 

He had dreams though, a light talking to him, telling Andrew stories about adventure, it addressed the adventures without titles, just names. He said that made it boring. But the light would reply that "a name has many meanings, its the person it's attached to that makes the names powerful." 

The boy wished to stay within his dreams. Never waking up to a purposeless life. He was far from his coming of age. What he would do and where he would go. He did not have a choice, he was not respected enough to have a life where he chose a path. 

Andrew wasn't sad or frustrated with his place. But the light's stories made him long for an adventure. Being fourteen years of age, without a family, or money, his choices were limited. 

~~~

The light talked to him again. But this was very different. For he was not yet asleep. No one seemed to notice, it's dazzling aura. He beckoned him from outside the walls of the orphanage. No one noticed him slipping outside, no one would notice that he would be gone tomorrow either.

~~~

The boys he lived with spoke of a being living in the woods. A necromancer. Rumors stated that moans could be heard from within the darkness of night. 

~~~

The light leads Andrew to its destination, yet the boy has no idea what the glowing orb has planned for him. The light stops and so does Andrew. It starts to fade away, taking all light away from the forest.  
Andrew started to feel panicked. 

"Why have you left me? I thought you were my guide!"

There was no response. Only the eerie silence of the night could hear him now. 

~~~

You may think me cruel for leaving a child out on a freighting path. But he cannot become himself without learning independence. Fighting for his own life might be the quickest way for what he desires. 

Oh What? I'm still going to look after him. 

~~~

Andrew had lost the time, how long has he been traveling? Why did his friend leave him? 

He didn't know he was running until he found himself by a lake. The contents were just dark and still. No wind blew. No sound was made. 

Not until a screech filled his ears. It was terrible. The scream was filled with fear as it filled him. It sounded in all directions. No where to hide or run, but he did anyway. 

The necromancer! It has to be him, this came to mind while Andrew was running. 

They lift bodies from the dead. Without there souls. Horrible, decayed humans, acting as puppets to their master. 

Andrew stopped. His head turned, slowly, to to alert the monstrosity he could see from the corner of his eyes. It followed him, almost like a shadow but from several feat away. 

"Go away!" His voice was shrill, desperate to flea this encounter. The 'thing' didn't move. It twisted its head in a fashion that read confusion. Andrew could see it more clearly now. It didn't look like a corpse, but an entirely different being all together. It arms nearly touching the ground, the body deformed; its waist to thin, but no skeleton could be seen shaping the body, it was merely there. 

He started to run again, his only defense. Andrew didn't look back until he reached the light of the town. Beads of sweat running down his face. The creature did not follow him here, good, Andrew thought. 

~~~

The young boy once again laid in his bed. The light had not visited him. 

His feat hurt, realizing he had ran strait out of his shoes. He quietly took the shoes from the boy beside him. They all had similar clothes, the boys in the orphanage. Rugged shoes to match a rugged shirt and rugged shorts. Having no shoes was his problem now. 

Sleep shortly consumed him. 

~~~

The next time he saw the light was in town. While begging for money, it wasn't as if his 'caretaker' would give him any. He wanted something from within the shop. He just wanted it. It looked nice. That's what other people do, buy what's nice looking. 

The light hovered in front of him. Once again, no one else saw the mysterious orb. Should he follow his friend, it led him to terror on their last adventure. 

Adventure. It's what he wanted wasn't it. His friend was leading him to it. He stood on his sore legs, the light leading him somewhere. 

It lead him inside a cavern. Strange. No one seemed to be curious to why a boy was inside. No, one did. He was looking right at him. Hood covering his face, but his eyes pierced Andrew. 

The man gestures him to come closer. Looking around him, the light had once again left him, so he does in fact go closer. The hooded man gives him a half greeting, not saying what his name was. 

"Did you find it?" Andrew was startled by his voice. Gruff and tired. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"IT!" 

Ah, he's drunk, thought Andrew. He started to walk away, pondering the light's motives-

"I can tell you saw the creature."

This got Andrew's attention.


	3. Sail Through Age

Sea breeze caught on his face, dripping from his onto his own stubble. Yells from the crew were drowned out from the intense winds and waves hitting our ship. 

"Sir Andrew?"

Andrew looked back at his companion. 

"We'll be there early in the morning."

"Thank you, Cas," He continued, "and it's Andrew, just Andrew."

She smiled, while attempting to keep her hair from whipping around her head.

Cassandra had been his traveling companion since Andrew became a young man. She had decided on her own that she would accompany him on his journeys, attempting to do god knows what, or attempting to save him when his plans went awry. 

~~~

The ship's captain notified the passengers that a storm would be approaching in the upcoming hour. Several travelers headed inside to the cargo. Andrew approached the sea men. "Is there anything we can do?"

The crew explained that the sail would have to stay steady, hoping that the ship would not overturn or damage the outside of the cargo bay.   
"Boy," the Captain called out, "go up and secure the ropes, we can't lose control halfway in." Andrew complied with the request. 

One of the crew men turned to him,"it would be wise for your woman to go inside." The young man went to face him. 

"Trust me, you'll need her help as well." Andrew turned away but looked back. "And another thing," he spoke sharply, "Cassandra is no ones 'women.'" The crew man stared at his back, mouth slightly gaping, as he saw the traveller walk towards his companion to talk to her, he assumed to update her on the current situation. 

~~~

It's slightly amusing, isn't it? The two heroes have no idea that that simple sailor will mean more to them than expected. 

There's no changing his destiny. Or the events that will occur in his last few hours of normality.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism encouraged.


End file.
